


Sparring Gone Wrong

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Hermaphrodites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly attempt at a boxing match between two friends gets heated and goes utterly awry when friction gets the better of Yang and Pyrrha. Anoynmous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Gone Wrong

Yang bit the thread of her boxing gloves, pulling her hand away and tightening them before doing the same to her other hand, giving a playful and cocky look of challenge to Pyrrha as she did the same. The blonde punched her gloves and stepped forward, starting to sway and bob back and forth. Nobody had ever been willing to spar with Yang in a boxing match before; the brawler was simply far beyond the rest of her team in hand to hand combat, and they'd shied away from it entirely. But Pyrrha was bold and talented enough to actually stand a chance, gladly taking her friend up on the challenge when asked if they could do their sparring session in a boxing ring. Both girls needed a practice partner, but for one reason or another all of their teammates had other things to attend to that day, ranging from valid reasons like Ruby and Jaune needing to attend a special class for team leaders, to the laughable fact that Blake was going to a book signing for the author of Ninjas of Love. How that could possibly have been more important than some much-needed exercise was utterly beyond Yang, but she figured it wasn't worth arguing over as she settled into something with the competitive redhead instead.

“You ready to get rocked?” she asked, shoulders lurching forward in a display of aggression and challenge. Her feet continued to move, her body moving back and forth as she got her footwork pattern down, taking the opportunity to finally box someone her size rather than someone much bigger than her with excitement. Not that she ever had many problems boxing people twice her size; it was still just nice to have someone in her own weight class for once.

Pyrrha watched Yang's motions a little, much less experienced than Yang in boxing and not having worked down a footwork pattern herself. She found the way she moved interesting, the way that grace and precision mixed with strength. “Don't count me out yet, most of the people at my old school said I was a natural in the ring.” She returned the show of aggression with a smile, Yang beaming one to her in kind. Any competition they had was one solely to ensure they fought to the best of their abilities; after all, they were two of Beacon Academy's best melee combatants, and it would have been wrong to give anything other than their all to their little bout.

They moved forward, Yang's smile turning cockier as they met in the middle, tapping gloves before starting their match off. Yang struck first, predictably, giving a wild swing out of nowhere in the hopes that she could take Pyrrha by surprise. But the redhead dodged it eagerly and tried to return one of her own, only to realize that she she was a little outclassed after all. Aside from the use of her semblance, she was accustomed to having a proper weapon to work with, while Yang only trained with her fists. Not that she was going to let that get in the way of her attempt; it was a challenge she'd simply have to overcome. Even if victory was unlikely, she would push far and see where she got.

They traded blows, mostly hitting air or the other's arms, not really doing much damage to each other. Needing to regroup, both pulled away at the same time, having the same sense of how to approach the fight as they moved in once again and went for a clinch. Their bodies were pulled together as they grabbed the other around the shoulders, trying to get into a good position for some head blows, but not wanting to strike first, lest they leave themselves unprotected to a follow-up. It was a dangerous and careful game they were playing. Unfortunately, it led to a stand-off between the two, neither wanting to make a move, playing a defensive game. For Yang especially, that was surprising.

“What, you're not gonna hit me?” Yang asked with gritted teeth and a wide smile. “Come on, you'll probably make it.”

“I'm not falling for that,” Pyrrha chided, remaining steadfast and defensive. While her own magnetism-related semblance was useless in a boxing match, Yang's powers were exactly the sort of thing that had her needing to play defensive. The more someone beat on Yang, the harder she could hit in return, and Pyrrha had little intention of giving her the fuel by which she would be roundly beaten. “Maybe you should hit me first. You're the one who likes to play aggressive after all.”

Yang smirked. “I feel like playing it smarter today. Maybe you should change things up too. Go wild.”

There wasn't really anything on the line, but neither girl wanted to let that get in the way of a proper, all out sparring match. They continued to hold tight their clinch, moving around a little as they tried to goad the other into striking. Which led to an unfortunate side-effect: friction. Both were wearing casual workout clothes, short baggy shorts and t-shirts, and their bodies had ended up quite close together. The rubbing was slowly doing them in in ways that were absolutely unwanted during a fight, which added an extra edge of desperation to their taunting; they wanted the other to strike so that they could get out of the clinch before anything got 'revealed'. Neither girl knew about the other, but they were both hermaphrodites, and their dicks were getting far, far too worked up by the way their breasts pressed together and the close proximity of their faces left them shuddering and almost tempted to go in for a kiss.

But when their cocks had taken all they could and their bulges grew too large, they had no control over the brushing sensation that ensued.

Both girls gasped, pulling away in shock, a pure recoil reflex making them mutually disengage, too panicked to even consider going in for the attack as they stared at each other in disbelief. Both their shorts had swollen bulges of barely contained penises, which had brushed up against one another. “You're one too?” they both asked in shocked, uncertain unison. It was a startling revelation that neither knew how to deal with.

So instead of talking through it, they went in for more. Yang dashed forward, making a clean right jab for Pyrrha's side, only to have it blocked and a follow-up haymaker swung her way. The awkwardness of what they'd just learned about the other spurred not a sense of kinship or a desire to sit down and talk about the feelings that came with feeling strange for how their bodies had developed, but instead the desire to bury it all beneath more combat. Also overcompensating with their aggression, they went from overly defensive approaches to swinging madly at one another just to keep things from turning toward the awkward conversation awaiting them.

“You can hit faster than that,” Pyrrha called, weaving off to the side and trying to hit Yang out of her peripheral vision.

“I'm holding back,” the blonde insisted nonchalantly, trying to play it cool and act like she was just so badass and good at fighting that she could sleepwalk her way through combat with Pyrrha Nikos of all people. “Maybe you should give me a reason to play for real.”

Taking that as a challenge, Pyrrha went for some wild swings next, which was of course when she tripped over her shoelaces in a lapse of everything graceful or composed about the redheaded warrior. She shouted, arms trying to grab at Yang for support, only for her boxing gloves to limit her grip in a way she wasn't ready for, and her face to plant itself right into Yang's breasts. Her footing steadied and her hands rested loosely on the blonde's arms as she groaned and pulled back in embarrassment, both of them sharing considerably pinker cheeks as the madness continued to draw onward, overly long and exacerbated. "Oh no."

“Shit,” Yang groaned, turning away to hide that Pyrrha's faceplanting right into her breasts left her bulge aching a little more excitedly than she was ready to show off. “Let's take a breather. We're both off our games a little.”

Pyrrha wasn't going to complain about something like that, turning away as well to lean over her corner, arms folded over the ring post as she took deep breaths to try and center herself. This was the most bizarre and awkward sparring session she'd ever had, and really only due to the last minute or so of revelations and mess-ups. She should have considered calling the match off, but she knew Yang would be pigheaded about it and that she'd have to forfeit to get out of there, which she wasn't about to do, even if she was projecting all of her pride onto Yang and absolving herself of what was a genuine need to strike back and seize victory herself. So instead, she focused her mind on trying to calm her body down, mainly in the lower region where activity would do her fight no good.

Rather than calmly focus, Yang tried to just throw herself into her match, dancing back and forth on her feet as she shadow boxed with an invisible target above her ring post. There was no soft breathing and focus to calm Yang Xiao Long down; she sought to get herself as wound up and fight ready as possible, hope that the adrenaline that came with combat would push her arousal away and bring her erection down before this got any worse. Sure, intentionally over exerting herself before a fight was not the best of ideas, but there were things on the line worth more than just pride. Namely, the ability to look Pyrrha in the eye when this was all over.

But neither girl could get it down, and from their corners they both groaned in frustration rather loudly. The bulges in their shorts remained, Yang's in particular stubbornly even getting a bit more noticeable as it hardened. The only solution was to call it a draw and part ways until they could find 'some way' to ensure their bodies would cooperate with them, but neither could let that happen. Eventually, in total frustration, Yang slammed her fists down onto the ropes, which trembled beneath their force as she came out of her corner with a fury. "Screw it, I can focus on the fight, it's just an annoyance. Let's do this anyway, we're better fighters than this." Frustration edged her voice and she was practically snarling in fury as she began to move, her footwork quicker than it was before, revealing that the fiery brawler wasn't keeping her cool quite as well as her words implied.

With the challenge now raised, Pyrrha couldn't well admit that she was a lesser fighter. Once she'd tied her boot back up, Yang's challenge drew her from her corner, fists raised as she moved back into place, keeping her eyes up at Yang's and trying not to notice the fact that the bulge in her shorts had only grown. It was an awkward and messy situation, but she really didn't have a choice but to keep pushing forward and try to win this fight quickly. "May the best woman win," she said, reaching her glove out, smiling as Yang tapped it in return and they drew into their positions. Well, more accurately, Pyrrha did; Yang was already holding it, clearly compensating for something.

With a fire in her belly, Yang came out of the gate pounding away, and if not for Pyrrha's quickness she may have been floored rather quickly by the hard punches, which the gloves would not have padded quite as much as she would have hoped. The blonde was brimming with new-found aggression, hoping to close the match early by just madly swinging away at her, but her technique ended up sloppy because of it. Everything was overly telegraphed and easy to avoid, but Yang kept swinging away and Pyrrha kept dodging them all, and if nothing gave she could in all likelihood just tire herself out before landing a single blow.

Which was rapidly becoming Pyrrha's plan, making sure to avoid only as much as she had to, exerting less energy on her sidesteps and her leans off to the side and back than each strike Yang swung at the air, not only moving her arm, but slamming her foot down onto the mat for balance and intimidation. She knew that if she tried to just absorb the blows she'd be on her ass regardless; Yang hit with a force she simply didn't want to engage in, and her semblance meant any strikes in return would only fire her up further, so the best bet was to let her exhaust herself before going for a few quick strikes to clean up. It wouldn't be too hard, given the way Yang's weaknesses were exploited expertly.

But the blonde caught on to Pyrrha's defensive avoidance, and instead went in for another clinch, blissfully ignoring any of the ways in which it could have been a bad idea as she grabbed Pyrrha and pulled up real close, ignoring any potential dangers this may have had as she put on her war face. Pyrrha gasped at the unexpected technical approach and at the main issue it immediately posed, that the outlines of their erections were once more rubbing against one another, even more fiercely now from the way Yang aggressively went at her. The friction was hot and intense from the first press, but Yang did her best to ignore it as she staked her claim through the sensation, expect Pyrrha to either do the same, or to give in to it and leave her an opening to exploit. Either would have been nice.

The weight of Yang's bulge rubbing against Pyrrha's, making her cock throb and harden as the torment and sexual tension mounted, was difficult to ignore. She tried her best, gritting her teeth and focusing on Yang, on her aggressive expression and on trying to block the occasional blow that tried to reach for the side of her head, but it was a losing battle. Aggression was difficult to keep up with her head swimming and arousal teeming, her focus shifted almost entirely to the budding need within her. It was embarrassing how much she was finding herself beholden to hormones, but something about Yang's cock against hers, separated by only two pairs of thin gym shorts and whatever they had on beneath was just dominating her thoughts.

Which made it a surprise when Yang moaned first, Pyrrha's eyes going wide with shock. The blonde just couldn't take any more, losing herself to the sensation and giving into it, fully aware of what that entailed. Still controlling the clinch, she pushed forward, back Pyrrha up against one of the corners, and as her back hit the padding on the turnbuckles, the redhead realized she wasn't going for anything related to the match anymore. Yang's body pressed hard against Pyrrha's, her weight rather pointedly shifted so that the tension between their dicks was even heavier, and she began to grind up and down a little, feeding into the friction with more than just the motion of their struggle. It was an intentional, direct approach that soon had Pyrrha moaning as well.

"How about we have a different kind of match?" Yang asked, hands gripping the ropes for balance as she pushed her chest up against Pyrrha's next. "Boxing is getting us nowhere, but we could always see about endurance." A little wiggle of her eyebrow helped tip Pyrrha off to her intentions, as did another roll of her hips. "I bet I can last longer than you."

"Gloves on?' she asked, rolling her head back. She couldn't believe she was indulging this idea, but she felt she honestly had little choice in the matter; she needed it too bad, and this would have probably been the most dignified way to deal with her 'problem'.

"I don't see why not." Yang quickly pulled away, fumbling with her gym shorts and getting far ahead of herself as she dropped them, her cock springing violently upward and embracing freedom at long last. The long, twitching shaft stood totally rigid and pointed right at Pyrrha, while the slick pussy beneath it dripped down her inner thigh a little, revealing just how wound up she was. "Shorts off, red. I bet I'm bigger than you, too."

Although without the same utter shamelessness as her sparring partner, Pyrrha swiftly got her shorts off as well, Yang moving back upon her before they had even hit the floor, their now bottomless bodies pressed together as Yang wrangled their cocks and pushed them flush against one another, her gloved hand gripping the base as she looked down at them, rather dismayed to see they were almost identically endowed; if there was a difference in length or girth, it would come down to the small ticks on a ruler, and she didn't have the patience for that. Not when she could instead focus on the task at hand--or in hand, as the case may be. She gripped their cocks tightly in her glove and began to pump quickly, giving them a dual handjob as their shafts rubbed and ground together.

Pyrrha shuddered, leaning back against the ring post and biting her lip as Yang's quick, aggressive approach to giving a handjob proved counter to her own measured, patient kind. Not that it didn't get the job done, of course. "Looks like we're about even," she noted, unable to help herself as she stared down at their cocks, flush together and aching in unison as Yang quickly worked them over. "But we're never going to get a good read on who can last if it's just you getting us off together."

"Oh really?" Yang purred, cocking an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

She was quickly pushed away, her weight having been shifted in such a way that Pyrrha could easily knock the off-guard blonde away. Pyrrha quickly descended upon her, seizing Yang's cock in her hand and mimicking the swift and pounding approach to jerking off that Yang had shown her; while she preferred her own, this seemed much more appropriate for what they were doing. "We try to get each other off. First one to cum loses."

"I'll take some of that action." Yang gripped Pyrrha's cock in turn and proved herself the much better user of her technique, having spent many nights fucking her hand in desperation. She gave Pyrrha a taste of that, the boxing glove perhaps making it a bit clumsy, but she could adapt, pumping quickly along the girlcock with the intent on making her blow her load swiftly, proving herself the longest lasting of the two, thus clearly the better of them.

It wasn't long before they were panting once more, their looks torn between competition and increasing arousal as they looked at the heaving outlines of each others' bust, rising and falling from the heavy breaths they took. The tips of their cocks rubbed together from their strokes, translucent pre-cum trickling out of their slits and making the other's head slick and slimy, which only made the way they rubbed together more intense. The texture of the gloves provided a strange sensory stimulation neither was used to, throwing them both further off their game, but both were determined and steadfast in their desire to win, to claim victory in the face of the other. Their sparring session had turned into a test of sexual endurance, but there was still the need to prove themselves over one another, to come out on top the clear-cut victor.

In short order, their hips were rolling, thrusting needily into the other's pumping grip. Yang bit hard on her lip, her free hand reaching for the hem of Pyrrha's top, pulling it up quickly and fondling her through her plain red bra. "That's playing dirty," the redhead noted, only to go for it herself, pulling Yang's gray t-shirt up and off of her entirely as she got to work at her ample cleavage. Instead of shoving off any edge Yang took, Pyrrha was willing to just claim it as well; it wasn't cheating if both parties agreed to it, and she needed all the edge she could get. Yang was passionate and fired up, and though she generally wore her emotions plainly when she felt them rather strongly, the sheer force by which she expressed her lust left it hard to tell when she was getting close, leaving Pyrrha unable to get a read on her, while she was far more composed and thus prone to cracking under the pressure as the pleasure mounted. It left her at a disadvantage, as Yang was moaning and shuddering from the first stroke, while she was clearly defined by the arc of her arousal, dropping hints to Yang about how to work her over.

"Maybe handjobs isn't working," Pyrrha noted, although loving the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, slick as they felt the other's grip tight on them, providing something far beyond what her own touch ever had. It just felt different and better, even if it at the end of the day, it was a hand. "But I have a better idea. Something that will really test our stamina."

"If it lets me beat you I don't really care what it is," Yang replied with a smirk. "Hit me."

Pyrrha led Yang down to the floor, easing her onto her back and straddling her her from the side, gripping one of her legs and lifting it up as she settled awkwardly down. Facing away from the blonde let their genitals line up, until the each of them could feel the tips of their cocks pressing against puffy labia slick with their leaking juices. Yang let out a noise of understand and appreciation, and with her permission, Pyrrha sank down.

The feelings that hit them were more intense than they'd expected. On one hand, they were now buried inside of the other, shuddering as they felt quivering, hot vaginal walls clinging needily to their shafts, the sticky nectar that proved how wound up they both were plentiful and making the entire process a slick and easy endeavor. But then there was the act of being penetrated, the fullness, of having their folds opened up and perhaps a little stretched out by the other's cock, clinging to the shape of the shaft inside of them. One of the sensations would have been enough to get off given enough time, but both of them at the same time proved absolutely heavenly, and they were utterly unprepared for what was to come.

Pyrrha and Yang were likely the two most physical students in their year, and with their competitive spirits both high and incredibly wound up, with something on the line that seemed greater than mere bragging rights, they had little choice but to throw their all into the lurid act. Within mere seconds, both were frantically thrusting away, feverishly fucking the other as they tried to get the upper hand on them, throwing as much as they could at them. Unfortunately, due to the nature of their mutual penetration, anything they did, they received back, a twisted little note that made their attempts to fuck the other senseless seem self-destructive. Both knew it, but neither seemed to slow down one bit because of it.

"I don't mind you giving it your all, but I hope you're ready to go down on me when this is over so that I can get mine," Yang said, still cockily operating under the assumption that she was going to outlast Pyrrha. Her position on the ground meant she wasn't able to slam quite as hard as she wanted into her, her leg being sat on and all, but she still had the strength needed to pull her weight from her supine position, throttling her hips upward with a vengeance, seemingly intent on knocking Pyrrha off just for the belligerent joy of being able to say that she could fuck her hard enough to throw her around.

From her position on top, Pyrrha had a much easier time, but she didn't take that as a reason to slack off. She came down hard each time, one hand on the leg she had lifted up, the other reaching back and kneading her breast as she worked. The hard slams down, of sheathing herself deep inside of Yang's soaked, leaking folds as well as taking Yang to the hilt at the same time, induced needy, loud moans like she had never let loose before. She couldn't help but roll with them though, embracing the roughness and intensity of their hard, competitive fuck. "Oh, is that what the winner gets? Great, I hope you're just as good at that as you are at this." Her trash talk was woeful and regrettable, but she was far too tightly wound to care about if she could bring a good amount of verbal thrashing. Not when she was under the crushing weight of such intense sensation.

Both were holding back their orgasms desperately, refusing to bend or cum first, even if the temptation mounted rapidly as the pleasure deepened and they found themselves unable to keep from wondering just how amazing their climaxes would be with how stimulated they were. They groped and grabbed at one another, shooting remarks and brags back and forth as they moved in unison, both secretly wishing that this had happened sooner. They had their little 'quirk' in common, which meant no weird obstacles or conversations ever needed to be had; just quick, raw sex with enough aggression and ability to keep both athletic girls very happy. What could have been better than that?

Yang felt at a disadvantage, not only because she couldn't fuck as hard as she wanted to, but because she had a perfect view of Pyrrha's taut, defined ass bouncing with each slam down, and it was impossible to look away from the gorgeous specimen. Although, ever the opportunist, she took great pleasure in slapped her glove against it, smirking with glee as Pyrrha yelped in response. She could also see her spine bend, arching back as the pleasure took hold of her just as hard, but provided very little relief, because with little in the way to capitalize on it she was left just witnessing a beautiful woman enraptured, and that was likely to just spell her continued doom instead.

The blinding, white hot bliss of release dulled the frustration that came with the realization that they were cumming at the same time. They howled in excitement as they came, cocks throbbing and spewing their pearly loads deep into the other's spasming folds as their pussies clamped down desperately around their dicks, trying to milk their orgasms out of them. They moved in perfect, passionate sync, bodies writhing in heated nirvana as the thumping waves of pleasure ran across them, all of their arguments and competition briefly shut out as they just enjoyed the other to the fullest and most intense extent they possibly could. Neither wanted to admit it, but there was something there. Perhaps not romantic attraction, but a pure and potent physical one, which for their needs may in fact have been even better.

Pyrrha slumped down, dismounting sloppily as she rolled off of Yang, and the two exhausted fighters were left to pant and gasp, lying on the ring mat utterly ragged. They looked at each other, staring in silent confusion and growing frustration as all of that effort expended proved at best that they were equals, if not totally inconclusive evidence. But they couldn't muster up the fire to deal with it, both leaking the other's cum as they gathered their worn down selves on the floor.

Yang rose first, grumbling as she flopped right back down, but facing Pyrrha properly. "I was hoping for an answer," she groaned.

"So was I."

"I don't know what to do now, but even I don't think it's worth getting into a contest like that again."

"We wouldn't be able to walk for days."

"We'd die," Yang stressed. "But, that was still pretty amazing, so if you ever feel like maybe having a girls night where we just sit around and jerk each other off..."

Pyrrha understood what Yang was trying to say in her incredibly blunt and vulgar manner, but she didn't know how to articulate her response or convey that she was very interested in such a thing. So instead of trying, she pulled together all the energy she could spare to roll forward and plant her answer onto her lips.


End file.
